


Winterhawk: Huntingtons

by Kay_leigh16



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_leigh16/pseuds/Kay_leigh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is diagnosed with Huntingtons. He cant hide it from his boyfriend forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterhawk: Huntingtons

Clint strode through the streets to his shared apartment with his boyfriend, Bucky. Head hanging down, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his winter jacket. His mind was reeling through all of the information that had just been thrown at him by his doctor. However, Clint pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind as he entered the small apartment. “Home” the blonde semi-yelled. Bucky emerged from the bedroom and hugged Clint. “How was your walk?” Clint shrugged, “It was okay” “I still don’t understand how you could enjoy walking for hours on end in this weather. its freezing!” Bucky reasoned, earning a humored smile from Clint. “I’m starving. Want me to make somthing?” Clint asked. Bucky nodded, suggesting that Clint make pancakes. Clint began, not voicing his opinions on Bucky’s strange appetite. As Clint was trying his best not to burn them, he became distracted by Bucky standing at his side with a camera. Clint attempted to push it away but Bucky was reluctant. "Why must you follow me with that dammed thing, James?" Clint tried to be stern but ended up laughing. Barney shrugged, "I like recording you. You look cute when you concentrate." Clint chuckled, plating a small stack of pancakes on a nearby paper plate. Bucky jumped at them, grabbing the plate and the syrup. "Milk?" Clint questioned, followed by Bucky nodding, his face already stuffed. Clint grabbed the milk and began to pour it into a small glass. His hand involuntarily clenched, sending the glass and carton to the floor. Clint's frustration grew. He knew this hadn't gone unoticed by Bucky, as the smaller tremors usually did. Bucky shot from his seat to help Clint pick up the spillage. Clint was already on the floor, a few tears of frustration leaking out as he picked up the shattered glass. "Hey, no sense crying over spilled milk. We can clean it up." Bucky assured his boyfriend as he began wiping up the milk.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(A few months later)  
Clint was scared. Lately he seemed to be completly incapable of doing anything. He knew he had hidden his secret too long but he couldn't seem to face the truth. He knew Bucky was suspecting. The tremors, the loss of sleep and clumsiness (even more than the usual Clint.) -he was reckless. Bucky asked him frequently if he had torn or strained something recently due to his awkward walk. Clint always came up with a plausible excuse every time. But when Clint fell and split his head open, he couldn't stop Bucky from taking him to the hospital. To his doctor. The doctor that would reveal the news to Bucky that Clint had been avoiding for years. 

Clint waited impatiently in his hospital bed, Bucky was outside the glass door with his doctor. Bucky's face showed pure pain, confusion, and slight anger. Bucky nodded to conclude the conversation and entered the room. Clint timidly looked up at his brown haired boyfriend. "He told you didn't he?.." Clint asked quietly. Bucky nodded. "Why didn’t you tell me?" "I didn’t want to worry you. I also didn’t want it to be true." "Clint this is a big deal. You could die from this. Are you aware of that?" Clint only nodded. "Well then how could you think this wasn’t something to inform me of!?" Bucky nearly lost his temper. Clint winced. "I’m sorry.. I just didn’t think you'd be interested in being in a relationship with a sick guy. It honestly wasn't that bad.. Until about a month ago. I wanted to tell you once it got bad." Clint reasoned, trying to convince himself that it was a good excuse. Bucky sighed heavily. "You needed help. I could have gone with you too the doctors. That had to have been scary.." Clint shrugged "it was only scary when I was 16 and I was told wasnt going to live to 30. I started showing symptoms at 20. It used to be small... But now its a lot worse."  
*~*~*~*~*  
For the next four months, Clint stayed hospitalized, being given countless amounts of drugs. He was weak. Bucky was his only strength. Bucky liked to film Clint to try to cheer him up, which it always did. It took Bucky a while before he accepted the fact that Clint left him in the dark or so long. But after he did, he rarely left the hospital. He would lay right next to Clint, holding his hand comfortingly as they watched scary movies. Bucky began to become accustomed to the thought of spending forever like this and so did Clint. Neither seemed to care that one was hospitalized indefinitely. They just loved being together. But forever had to come to an end for them. They both knew that they couldn't live in this condition forever. Clint was getting weaker and weaker. Bucky was forced to sit beside Clint in a chair due to Clint's unstable behavior and weakness. Clint's slight tremors turned to frequent seizures. They both knew their time was coming to an end, but they being two of the most stubborn men in the city, they didnt want to face the truth. Six months after Clint first hospitalization, Bucky woke up to an unusual tone. He froze as soon as he came to his senses and it registered what that singular ongoing tone intended. He forced himself to look up from the seemingly peacefully sleeping Clint to the flatline on the monitor above him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didnt even get to say goodbye. He gently kissed Clints hand he had been holding in his sleep.  
****  
Bucky sauntered into his apartment 3 days later, tearing off the suit he had been in all day. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the couch, clutching Clints old pillow and blanket. His eyes fell apon his old camera. He hadn't touched it on weeks. Inserting the disk into the TV, he prepared himself for what he was about to watch:  
"Not that now. What are you even doing? I look horrible right now." Clint's sweet voice hummed as he tried to hide himself in the sheets.  
Bucky had recorded him the morning after they first moved in.  
The camera had a shirtless Clint in view, standing in the bathroom, shaving. He sang his favorite song not-so-quietly. "I'd give up forever to touch you; cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that ill ever be and I don't- what? Bucky are you taping this!? Turn that off!!" Clint's hand covered the lens.  
Bucky laughed despite his tears. He'd always loved Clints voice but he was rarely allowed to hear it.  
Bucky sat for hours watching his home videos. The last one was one of him and Clint in the hospital bed. Clint was laughing loudly at a joke Bucky had forgotten. He remembered that day vaguely, though. He and Clint were having a nice time but then Clint had his first bad seizure. It scared both of them. Once Clint calmed, he stayed quiet. He didnt want the camera around anymore. He was more distant. The image paused on the screen of Clints award winning smile was the last smile Clint ever gave. Bucky stared at the image longingly. He missed everything about Clint. He missed the way he love to walk around in Buckys oversized shirts. He missed all the goodnight kisses, and the way he always refused morning kisses due to his apparent morning breath. Bucky even missed the annoying nicknames Clint had for him due to his metal arm. He missed all the little things, and the big. No matter how much he tried to hide it at first, that archer was a part of him. A huge part of him and he loved it.


End file.
